


Minutes

by Xanoka



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Fandot Creativity, Gen, Imaginary Friends, Mind Screw, Super Official Meeting, childhood AU, role play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 19:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6127795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xanoka/pseuds/Xanoka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Martin is getting ready to chair a very important meeting for MJN Air.  If only SOME people would co-operate...  Written for the Fandot Creativity Night prompt 'Minutes'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Minutes

He clears his throat and waits for silence to fall.

“Thank you, everyone, for coming.  Welcome to the annual meeting of MJN Air crew and personnel.  I am – ”

“Really, Martin?  I think we all know who you are.  And why we’re here.”

“Douglas, this is an official meeting!  Please don’t interrupt.  As I was saying – ”

“There’s just no need…”

“As you _all_ know,” he continues, more loudly.  “I am chairing this meeting.  And I now declare this meeting officially open!  Now, who wants to take the minutes?”  He studiously avoids Carolyn’s eye.  He does _not_ want a repeat performance of last time.

“I will, Skip!”

Martin tries not to wince.  “Thank you, Arthur, for offering, but your handwriting can be a _little_ hard to read.”  He cringes, thinking of the package that might or might not have been intended for Tonga, where they’d left it.

“We may never know.”  Douglas can read his thoughts, apparently.

“That’s OK, Skip!  I’ve been practicing!”  Arthur, apparently, can’t.

Fortunately, Carolyn chooses this moment to cut in.  “Arthur, why don’t you make us all some coffee, instead?  Lord knows, we don’t need any more mix ups.” 

“Righto, Mum!”

As he breezes away, Martin clears his throat again, trying his best to take control.

“Right, well.  In that case, _I’ll_ take the minutes.”  He shoots a glare at Douglas, who ignores him.

“So, our first order of business…”

“Martin!”

“Our first order of business…”

“Martin!  Dinner!”

“Our first…”

“Martin!  Where are you?” 

He can hear footfalls on the stairs and scowls in their direction.

“Not now, Mum!  I’m busy!”

Mum pokes her head around the door.

“Martin, did you hear me?”  She looks a little annoyed, but her face softens when she sees him.

“Mum!  We’re having a meeting!”  He knows he sounds petulant, and tries to rearrange his expression.  Serious pilots are never petulant.

She looks annoyingly amused as she lets her eyes wander over the coffee/conference table and its assembled company.  It comes to rest on the bright yellow teddy bear in Cat’s role play kitchen.

“What’s Arthur doing over there?”

“He’s making coffee.  For our meeting.  Mum, we’re very busy!”

“Isn’t that Simon’s Action Man?”

He flushes.  “ _No_!  That’s Douglas!  He’s my co-pilot.”

She nods in agreement.  “Of course.”

“If you’re quite finished.”  Carolyn interrupts coldly, drawing herself up to her full height.

Mum just laughs, surveying the worn rag doll in his hand with tolerant amusement.

“No, but you are.  Come on, Martin.  It’s time you called a break.  Dinner’s on the table and it’s going to get cold.”  She kisses the top of his head and walks out.

Martin stares at his airline mournfully, then puffs out his chest importantly.

“I declare this meeting of MJN Air officially closed.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I don't know what this says about canon. It was all a dream...? I kind of want to write more in this AU, though I'm a little concerned for Martin, having imaginary friends like Douglas and Carolyn... it makes me feel a little sad. Also, it was written to a deadline, so it's a little short and maybe a bit underdeveloped? Anyway, please let me know what you think! Thanks!


End file.
